


What lies ahead

by Ph3N10x



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Betrayal, F/M, Fate & Destiny, Gen, Humor, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Love Triangles, M/M, Parallel Universes, Saving the World, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24436207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ph3N10x/pseuds/Ph3N10x
Summary: During the final year of his college, Naruto gets an opportunity to work as an intern under Jiraya Sanin, a famous Archeologist. However, on an excavation on site, Naruto falls in a hole just to find himself in a different world.Now he must find a way to get back to his own world but before that he must fulfill the purpose of his call and set on a journey of what lies ahead.Instead of chakra, people use mana. parallel universe, there would be multiple couples. The main pairing would be SasuNaru. As the story progress more additional tags would be added
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Hyuuga Hinata/Inuzuka Kiba, Namiashi Raidou/Shiranui Genma, Nara Shikamaru/Temari, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 01

CHAPTER 1

Naruto stared hard at his laptop, his desk piled up with lots of file and paperwork, going through the text, veins prominently appearing on his forehead, almost ready to burst. He closed his eyes, taking in deep breath letting out a huge sigh he consoled himself. 'it's okay Naruto just cool down, remember why you are here, this was expected of him since he is the youngest here. After few minutes he went again went back to the document sent to him by Jiraya Sanin, he is one the most prominent Archaeologist in this decade, of course, it is an honor to be a part of his team for his excavation, Naruto somehow got into this through his college reference, being the top in his class he somehow earned this place. But….

Umm…Hotsuki- kun…harder, more give me more, Hanko moaned in ecstasy as Hotsuki adjusted the angle and started thrusting faster. "I wonder what would your husband do if he finds out about this" ….

Naruto massaged his head while editing the typos. Yes, he had been editing a porn script before sending it to the editor for the final review. Besides being the world-famous Archaeologist Jiraya is also a world-famous porn writer under different pen name though. It's a novel, with almost 90% sex and 10% story, wait. What was the story again? He had also earned few awards for his porn book. And Naruto Is editing one of the books for his series. Instead of learning something real, he had been learning Kamasutra, that's what his book is inspired from according to him.

At least he is happy for the fact that Jiraya had permitted him to take a glimpse of his personal journal. Provided Naruto complete the editing work along with the record-keeping for the project they have been working along with updating the same and judging by the sight of his table he still has a lot to do. He looked at the clock on his laptop, it was 22:03hrs, if he pulls an all-nighter, he'll be done with everything by tomorrow morning and would be able to join the on-site work.

The sunlight peeked through the curtain. Naruto piled up the last of his paperwork. There was a knock on his door. "come in", he called out. A blonde girl entered his room, she wore khaki pants and a grey tank top which appreciated the curves of her body. "I came in to call you for breakfast", she smirked. "oh I thought you guys have forgotten all about me Ino", Naruto grunted. Ino is a 2-year senior to him, she is doing Masters in Ancient History. And had assisted Jiraya in 2 of the other expedition. "aww come on you had been holed up In your room since we day had landed here, others had sent me to fetch you since they were pretty much right about you completing all the pending work by now", she said as she sat on his bed. It is their 3rd day In India -. Naruto made his way to the bathroom which was attached to his room, he undressed and threw it in the laundry hamper, "but why the hell he has to give me to do his editing stuff on top of all this", he called out before turning the showers. He heard Ino said, "perks of being a newbie" before hearing the front door being closed. He scrubbed his body with the soap bar and let the cool water wash the tension on his body coiling up in his muscle.

He quickly wore beige cargo and olive-green polo. He strangely felt rejuvenated after the shower probably because his desk looked clean and tidy, with the files neatly stacked and placed on the corner of his table, he took his black bag pack and made his way to the dining area where the whole team was having breakfast. "Namaste, good morning sir", one of the staff members greeted him. They had been staying in the guest house. He smiled back at the fair-skinned girl and greeted her back. He took the corner seat and greeted everyone, Ino was sitting in the opposite corner busy talking something with Mike, A black-haired staff, set up his table, and started serving him breakfast, it was potato stuffed bread with pickles and yogurt. No sooner had he taken the first bite then someone came and ruffled his hair, he looked the oldest among the group with his white long tied in a loose ponytail. Naruto silently fumed, but nevertheless cheerfully greeted him, "good morning Jiraya sir". Jiraya took the seat next to him and grinned, "thank you for your hard work", as he said this, Jiraya mischievously put something in Naruto's backpack. Naruto noticed the action and asked, "what did you put in my bag?"  
"small gift for you", Jiraya pouted. Naruto's impression on this man was strict, stern, and disciplined, that's what articles said about him but in reality, he is totally opposite of that in his personal life. In these three days, he was sure that this man is the epitome of pervert. But when it comes to his work, he is really serious regarding that.

Naruto walked and inspected the ruins, all the day he followed Mike, as he supervised. Progressing towards their finding. The day had been long by clicking countless pictures for the research as well as extracting the artifacts to the noting down of the language which the found everywhere in the cave. This is a joint project with the Archaeological Survey of India. According to Jiraya, this was discovered 1 month ago. He glanced at his watch it was 5:30, he still has a little time before leaving.

Naruto traced the ruins of the caves, noting down the scriptures in his journal. Written in Sanskrit. He looked above the ceiling of the cave, he noted the diagrams in the cave and somehow found it strange, it was as if it didn't belong here, curious he drew those diagram in his journal and followed it going further deep inside the cave. The pathway became narrower as he proceeded until he reached an opening, it resembled a large hall, the symbols trailed down to the wall to the floor and disappeared in the huge hole on the floor. "Naruto", Jiraya called out, the voice echoing within the dark Naruto snapped out of the trance and noticed he had ventured too deep inside the cave, "Sir I think I found something strange", he said his voice reverberating. He moved the flashlight towards the symbol it moved down the wall and then to the ground until it disappeared in the hole, Naruto walked towards the hole. Judging by the perfect symmetry of circle, and the alcove of the ceiling, a shiver ran down his spine and he broke a cold sweat. One thing was sure, this place was used for some kind of ritual.

"Hey, Naruto we have already wind up, what are you doing here, you want us to leave you behind or what", Jiraya emerged back from the entrance and stood beside Naruto.  
He noticed Naruto's line of vision and stood at the edge of the hole scrutinizing the symbols. Naruto walked and stood beside him. No sooner had he looked inside the hole, then his belly started burning, he groaned in pain clutching his stomach. He lost his footing and fell inside the hole.  
Only the echo of the flashlight which Naruto was heard. Jiraya peeked inside only to see Naruto's flashlight on a barren bottom. The light flickered from the flashlight one last time before it went off.

Ignoring the burning sensation in is belly he covered his head from his arm, bracing himself from the impact of fall, the hole wasn't that deep, worst case scenario he would go away with few broken bones. But wasn't this taking longer than expected? He felt engulfed with earthy fragrance which calmed his belly pain, Naruto opened his eyes only to be widened with a shock that he was no longer falling into an empty hole but falling from the sky to a seemingly small waterbody, he could already feel his soul leaving the body.  
He crashed into the pond, it felt like somebody had hit him with a rock, the impact wasn't so bad, he swam to the surface and dragged himself out of the water to catch some breath. He felt his head spinning, he could see some people rushing towards him, but among them was blonde-haired women, in a situation like this Naruto could not help but stare at her boobs which were bouncing as she walked towards him in haste. She was wearing full sleeves grey shirt with a deep neck shirt with dark blue formal pants.  
Naruto coughed out the waters which he had swallowed. He took a sharp breath and that lady asking him, "are you alright?"

He looked at her confused. He was about to answer, then suddenly shock filled his demeanor as he spoke, "Is…is that a…man flying", and he passed out with the last thought of him having, maybe he hit his head too hard and died there in the cave.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto woke up in the jerk and sat down, "the hell!" he exclaimed. He noticed that somebody had taken the liberty to change him into pale blue yukata, he was on a futon, he looked around the room, it was a big room of Japanese style interior, with a minimum of accessory, he heard the faint footstep and voice. He looked towards the sliding door.

"He fainted due to mana exhaustion and also due to lack of sleep, but Tsunade – sama I still think it was too early to summon him".  
"No Shizune, given the circumstances it was necessary".  
"but- "  
"let's discuss this later"

The door opened, "good you woke up, my name is Tsunade, how do you feel kid", it was the same blonde-haired women whom he had seen before passing out. She sat near Naruto cross-legged. Another woman who was with her sat behind her.

"umm...okay I guess", he replied. "Don't worry we are not someone suspicious", she assured. But for Naruto, the whole thing screamed suspicious but strangely he didn't feel that he is in danger, he just stared at her blankly. Ignoring the silence Tsunade continued, "I believe you have a lot to ask before I start". Naruto finally let out a said, "I'll listen to what you have to say first".

Tsunade let out a sigh of relief and smiled, "let's start with the introduction, my name is Tsunade, I am the military head of this country, a Hokage, this here is my personal attendant, Shizune". The said black haired lady bowed in greeting.

"Uzumaki Naruto", he said.

"Naruto, you are in a different world than your own, not the different reality but altogether a different world, and there is a purpose for you to be here". Naruto gulped at her  
straightforwardness, he stared at her as if he was looking at a talking panda rather than an attractive lady.

"How can I believe, I was just scrutinizing the symbols and then…", he trailed off, thinking hard on where things took another route. he was in the cave, he followed the symbols and then there was Jiraya, he fell in the hole... right? Jiraya! He was with me. He took a sharp breath, "Am I alone? There should've been someone with me", he carefully said the words.

"No, you were alone", Tsunade replied, she carefully watched his reaction and continued, "You said you saw some symbols, right?", Naruto nodded.  
Tsunade took out a small notepad from her trouser pocket along with the pen, she scribbled and handed it to him. Naruto hesitantly took the notepad and looked at the content,  
he took a sharp breath, on the notepad was drawn same symbols which he saw in the cave, "But…how?"

"I was the one who summoned you, you may find it difficult to believe but Naruto we need you", all Naruto could make out from her request was utter sincerity. He wanted to ask  
so many things, his head almost paining due to the number of things he wanted to say, but all he could utter was, "I'll hear you out".  
Hearing this Tsunade smiled a bit," This world works on the principle of mana, the energy which overflows within us comes from the core of this planet, every 500 years there is a disruption in the core, which can only be restored by the tailed beast which is sealed within a person, to protect these creatures we sealed it in the other world, and when the time comes that person holding the beast is summoned here to perform his duty and then he is a safely sent back to his world and then the cycle continues".

So, in short, Naruto is stuck in this magic world somehow. "You are saying that I have a spirit entity sealed inside of me, I am sure you got the wrong guy".

"No, we are pretty sure it's you, otherwise you couldn't have entered this world, more likely your body would have been torn into million pieces and lost in space somewhere. the beast resonated with the traces of mana of this world when we summoned it… I am sure you must've there had been instances."

Naruto gulped at terror almost imagining what this lady just told but then he concentrated on the matter in hand and said, "the burning sensation which I felt earlier….".  
But wait there's more to it he always healed faster as compared to others. And surprisingly no matter how deep, his body would leave no traces of the wound. Except for the  
whisker-like scar on his face he doesn't have a single wound mark on his body.

"That is because your body was not prepared for it as it suddenly resonated, I am sure after you exposed yourself to the ample amount of mana, it calmed down".  
Naruto massaged the familiar throb on his head, "wait…this is just too much…I need time to let everything sink". "No problem, just take your time, until we prepare your residence, feel free to make yourself at home, I'll be taking my leave then". Tsunade said as both the lady stood up and was about to leave, "wait…how can you speak English", Naruto asked.

To that question, Tsunade simply smiled and replied," the culture around here and in your world is very similar so do our languages, don't worry it's just a coincidence", and they left the room.

He took a deep breath, and fall back on his futon, kicking off the blanket, maybe I'll just sleep, this must be a dream and when I wake up, I'll find himself in that cave or maybe in a hospital. And with that, he went back to sleep

Tsunade walked into her office along Shizune, her office had sound-proof glass windows overlooking the bustling city from above. She took a seat on her desk, her mahogany table filled with a mountain of pending of paperwork, Shizune started sorting out the paperwork much to her dismay. Just then there was a gentle knock on the door, "come in", she called.

A white-haired man entered the room, "Kakashi, late as usual I see". He was wearing a standard special force uniform, navy blue suit with combat boots, and his lower half of the face hidden with the mask. "you know me", he replied politely.

She brushed off his tardiness, she is used to it by now but there are times when this gets on her nerves, "His name is Uzumaki Naruto", she said in a low voice. To this Kakashi raised his eyebrow, "He uses his maiden name, I hope this doesn't complicate things"

"He needs time, I'll explain it to him eventually"

She sighed and continued, "we need you to train him Kakashi, look it's not just to control the mana to facilitate the flow of the power of the tailed beast but also I need you to train him in combat".

"Is it because of the Akatsuki?", Kakashi asked. "yes, that's one of the reasons but I feel there's more to it, trust me, my instinct has been screaming at me, something is going to be different this time and I am sure about this". Tsunade said, her expression grim.

"That is why you summoned him so early", Kakashi asked even though he knew the answer.

"We barely managed the last time, you were not their Kakashi, but I saw what happened …I don't want history to repeat again….worst-case scenario if something happens to him he should at least know how to protect himself, it will buy us some time to go and save him", she said with the worry

"I think you are underestimating him too much", Kakashi said

Tsunade took a deep breath and ordered, "Assign Sasuke Uchiha as his personal security".

Kakashi seemed conflicted with the idea, "Why Sasuke? I know he is one of the strongest we have…but he is unstable, are you sure he is up for this job".

Tsunade simply smiled, "I took this decision carefully after due consideration".

And that was the end of the discussion for now

Naruto wore his clothes which was now cleaned and carefully placed beside his futon. Tsunade and Shizune came to pick him up to guide him to his temporary new home. It had been 2 days since he came here, apparently, he had been staying in the Hokage building which is an office as well as the residence of the current head of the country. He has long made peace with it that this all is not a dream, He sighed heavily. Now all he can do is to do his job here as soon as possible and get back to his own world. He wondered what would be his thinking of his sudden disappearance, how is Jiraya going to explain all these, Afterall he disappeared right before his eyes. It's going to be inconvenient for them but will someone actually care. He brushed off his thought before thinking too deep into it.

As they came out of the Hokage building, they were greeted by the guards. The street was bustling with the people, there were bakery shops to dress store, buildings resembled all kinds of architecture far east to western of his own world, As they walked his gaze would sometimes linger to shops where people would be buying stuff, sometimes to the pedestrian who walked and chatted with the fellow. There were few vehicles on the road, car and bikes. No matter how much he looked at it. It's like he is in a different country  
and not in a different world. The only thing was everything seemed as if its old somehow like he traveled back 20 years ago.

He noticed among the crowds, few people who wore the same attire, same as those guards. Navy blue pants and full sleeve shirt with combat boots, there was a symbol of leaf embroidered with the silver thread on their left side of the shirt. Naruto couldn't help but ask, "are they security?"

Tsunade followed his gaze and said. "ahh…those, they work under me, that is the main source employment here…. it's like according to their rank my team assigns them mission, from finding a lost cat to the assassination of a person, depending on the client, but yes most of them are a part of the security of the country."

"They are like police", Naruto asked

"No, that is an altogether different profession, these people are a part of the special force, they are trained to be one since they are children, they are someone who has mastered the mana manifestation, every country is raising their own military power like this that is the reason why we have a hostile relationship with some of the country."  
Though half of the things which she said flew past his head, nevertheless he nodded.

"When I came, I saw a person flying, is that because of mana something?", he asked.

Tsunade glanced at him, "He wasn't flying, it was a jump. You'll learn about everything don't worry".

Somehow the way she said really irked Naruto, it was as if she was explaining it to a 12-year-old rather than someone who is 21-year-old.

After walking for around 20 minutes, they were at the outskirts of the city. The buildings were replaced by the shrubs and trees, along the way he saw few empty plots, Shizune had said those were the training grounds. There were also a few houses along the way. Finally, they reached their destination, a small double storied house, it had a big yard. The place looked old but it was maintained properly.

"You guys sure took your time"

Naruto swirled around looking behind at the source of the voice. Two men were standing behind them. Both of them were wearing their standard uniform. He was a bit shocked that he didn't felt their presence at all, by nature blame it on the beast which is within him or not Naruto is a very sensitive person, he can always feel the presence of people without even looking.

Tsunade simply glared at the silver-haired man

"Good morning Tsunade sama", that man greeted his superior and bowed slightly in respect.

The other guy also followed the suit of the older man

Kakashi scrutinized the boy before greeting him properly, "Sorry I may have startled you just now, my name is Kakashi Hatake, I'll be handling your security".

Naruto looked at him and wondered why this guy was wearing a mask and somehow had a curiosity to just take quick peek at his bare face, even though it would be rude considering this is his first time meeting him. "Thank you for your patronage, I am Uzumaki Naruto", he greeted politely.

Then his gaze shifted to the second man. He was wearing the same attire as Kakashi and carried a small backpack, but somehow him wearing this plain cloth made it look stylish, he could not help but appreciate the look of this guy, he looked around his age or a few years older than him at most. He noticed that he was practically staring at him and averted his gaze.

Kakashi noticed Naruto was looking at Sasuke. He coughed and said in his usual tone, "This here is Sasuke Uchiha, he will act as your personal security for the time being and will move in with you".

Sasuke bowed in greeting, his face expressionless. Naruto did the same.

Shizune took a key from her blue skirt pocket unlocking the main door, she then handed over the key to Naruto.

"Naruto, I'll be taking my leave. If anything comes up feel free to contact me". She handed over a piece of paper to him, along with a card.

Naruto carefully folded the paper and put it inside his pocket. Both of the ladies then took their leave.

He awkwardly looked at the two men, he doesn't know what to say.

Kakashi broke the silence by saying, "Since you'll be staying here for a while, I advise you to get used to the lifestyle here".

On hearing this Naruto asked, "By while, how much longer do I have to stay"

"A year".

"The fuck you are kidding me", no sooner had he heard Kakashi reply then he simply uttered those words. "I can't that's just too long….I thought this was supposed to be a five day business at max, you are kidding me right…look sir I was really in the middle of something important moreover my disappearance is going to create a few problems since I wasn't in my country…fuck by then my visa would also expire, I'll be definitely registered under an illegal migrant by then".

Kakashi inwardly enjoyed the reaction which Naruto was giving right now, from shock to being frustrated to being confused. He looked at Sasuke who was totally indifferent to this. It was only last night when he filled him the information of this mission, Kakashi was expecting some kind of a reaction from but to his expectation he showed none. It was no secret that a chosen one will come to save this world when there will be chaos, moreover, it was general knowledge. But the identity of that person is kept secret to ensure his safety. Especially since Akatsuki are after the tailed beast.

"Didn't Hokage- same explained to you anything", Kakashi asked

"No…she only told me that I have maintain the balance using the power of the beast which is sealed within me", Naruto rubbed his forehead which is now threatened by a headache.

Naruto looked at both of the men for an explanation. Sasuke simply looked at him with an unreadable expression, somehow he felt that this person is looking down on him which really irked him. "I'll go and check inside", Sasuke said in a low voice that he almost missed what he said. Kakashi gave him thumps up and he went inside.

Kakashi then continued, "You don't have to worry that much, the time flow of both the world is different, as far as I know, our time passes faster than yours…besides, I'm sure Jiraya sama would be handling the situation there.".

Naruto was too busy thinking that he missed the first half of what Kakashi said, the only thing which caught his attention was when he mentioned Jiraya.  
"Wait how do you know him? he asked skeptically.

"Who doesn't know him, he was once a Hokage candidate, but he turned down the offer for well….various reason and now mostly works behind the scene".

"Wait…so he is originally from here, so like you guys and go in and out whenever you feel like", Naruto could almost not believe what he was saying.

"It's not that simple…and besides, if we go to the other side, we can't make it back alive besides the technique used to travel between the world has a 20 percent success rate. Who wants to take that risk"?

"What about me then?", Naruto asked.

"You can travel only one time, courtesy of the tailed beast inside you as they can travel through a dimension".

"How can I go back then".

"Right? That I can't say yet", Kakashi said.

Although he can't see his expression, he was pretty sure Kakashi was smiling.

"Now that I think about you guys practically kidnapped me".

"Don't say it like this Naruto, believe it or not, you were destined to be here at this point", Kakashi said this in a serious tone.

Somehow Naruto fell silent when he heard that statement. Kakashi raked his silver spikes making it making it messier, "By the way did Jiraya sama gave you anything before you came here", Naruto looked at him skeptically at his sudden change of tone.

"Why would….", Before Naruto could complete his sentence something strikes him, he remembered the day when they were having breakfast, Jiraya had put something inside his backpack, he didn't have time to check in the inner pockets of his bag. He pulled forward his bag, opening the main chain and then an inner chain inside it, he felt something heavy and cool, he took it out to see only to almost throw it while shouting, "You good for nothing old geezer", and involuntarily imagined his grinning face with a dubious expression. It was one of the porn books which Jiraya writes, he eyed it with disgust.

"Naruto, I think that's for me", Kakashi said politely.

Naruto didn't say anything and gave the book to him, this guy is not only weird but also a pervert. Somehow Naruto even hesitated in inviting him, "Let's go inside".

"I'll take my leave Naruto, I need to address some important matter right now, I'll see in 3 days", as soon as he finished the sentence then this guy literally disappeared into thin air.

The fuck was that another some kind of mana thing, he calmed his heart which was now beating erratically due to the shock. He consoled himself that all these kinds of stuff here are normal. They are definitely not weird or anything.

Somehow he knew what important matter Kakashi wanted to address.

He walked inside the house, he took off his shoes and noticed Sasuke's shoe which was kept on the corner. He wondered how this person would be. He went past the hallway and saw that the first floor consisted of a pretty big hall furnished with a set of a new sofa, table, and Tv. It also has an interconnecting kitchen separated by the wall partition and a bathroom. The hall had a sliding glass door that led to the backyard. The door was already open, he went there and saw Sasuke was standing. His sharp gaze immediately landed on Naruto.

"I'll cook lunch", and then he went inside the kitchen brushing past Naruto

Sasuke somehow had a deep husky voice, you just don't have any choice but to feel mesmerized to it. Naruto inwardly made up his mind, since he is going to stay with him, it's better to know him.

Naruto kept his bag on the sofa and followed Sasuke to the kitchen, "You seem young but still you are a part of the special force, you must be really strong", Naruto said in his usual tone.

Sasuke was rummaging through the fridge, looks like they had already stocked up their kitchen. "It's not something unusual, I have colleagues who are of my age", Sasuke said monotonously, the way he said it somehow made it deprived of any emotion.

Curious now Naruto asked, "How old are you then?"

"76".

Naruto simply blinked, he thought Sasuke was joking but there was no hint of a joke in his tone. Then he remembered Kakashi babbling something about how time here passes faster.

"So how old are Kakashi and Tsunade then?"

Sasuke was washing the vegetables and replied, " Kakashi is 197 and Hokage sama is more than 500 years old".

Naruto is now seriously worried about his sanity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter in the next week

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE - this is my first time molding an idea framing it into a fanfic. this fiction is inspired by the original storyline, so most of the situation you will find will be similar, but I will give it my own twist, I mean that's what I m doing unleashing my imagination. I wrote this chapter short because it is a prologue. I'll update new chapters every week. It would be much appreciated if you guys don't flame me. I wrote this just for fun and as the story progresses so will my grammar. I need a beta reader. I hope you guys enjoy this ride with me.


End file.
